Caught
by KrzyKid247
Summary: Naruto lost his favorite/lucky pair of boxers! What is he to do? Look for them, of course! I was bored. XP Major OOC-ness! You have been warned...


**Caught **

**Summary: **Naruto lost his favorite/lucky pair of boxers! What is he to do? Look for them, of course! I was bored. XP

Yeah, um, it's just gonna be a plain stupid little thing I came up with... -rubs back of neck, laughing nervously- Hope you like it, though! :)

**Major OOC-ness! You have been warned…**

XxXxXxXxX

"Dammit! Where the **heck** are they?! They were here just **yesterday…!**" Naruto cried out, throwing many unwanted underpants out of his drawers.

He had lost his boxers, his favorite pair of boxers that had ramen noodle bowls designed into the silky smoothness of the fabric.

They were his favorite, and, apparently, his lucky underpants; they had helped him get three free bowls of ramen, but Naruto hadn't known why…

Of course, oblivious as he was, he would never know.

After what seemed like hours of searching, he huffed, looking around his room, sitting down on the hardwood floor, until it clicked.

**Sasuke!**

He cleaned his room yesterday, so he might have misplaced them! (1)

Immediately, the blond slipped his shoes on and rushed out of the house towards the young avenger's house.

He couldn't understand how Sasuke could have misplaced something; he was, after all, the **'Great Uchiha'**. The boy never misplaced a thing! He was smart, there was no denying that fact, but, of course, as **naïve** as Naruto was, he would **never** admit to that.

Surely, the raven would never forget where he placed things, right?

The Kyuubi vessel arrived to the Uchiha manor, somewhat, breathless, and knocked three times.

He waited.

On the other side of the door, he heard nothing; no sound of shuffling feet, but, seriously, it was Sasuke. Let's be real here. Why in the world would he ever shuffle his feet?

Naruto knocked again, impatient feeding in his interior.

"Teme! Come on, open up! It's me, Naruto!" He exclaimed, frowning.

But why would Sasuke open the door to Naruto? He was the least of his worries.

The blond growled, slamming the door open; he ran in swiftly, his cerulean eyes searching the manor's space wildly.

"Sasuke! Where the **crapping butterflies **are you?!"

"Crapping butterflies, Naruto?" The sudden intrusion made Naruto jump.

He whirled around to see Sasuke staring at him coolly, arms crossed over his chest in a tense form.

"Really… what are you, **five**?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Naruto was prepared to argue, but he held his tongue, ignoring the comment.

"Teme… did you misplace my boxers by any chance when you were at my house yesterday? 'Cause I can't find 'em!" He whined, making the Uchiha stare at him peculiarly.

"No. Why would I? I wouldn't dare go near your filthy drawers, dobe…" The raven said tersely.

"Why I outta…!" He raised a fist as if ready to punch the smug teen.

But, almost suddenly, he lowered his fist, not really wanting to fight; he just wanted to find his lucky underwear!

Naruto growled, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"All right, fine. Thanks, anyway, teme."

"Hn."

And the blond walked away, walked out of the Uchiha manor, but stopped; he forgot to tell Sasuke not to come to his house and clean the following week. He was going to go on a mission with Jiraiya-sensei, so he had to tell him.

He headed back to the Uchiha manor, the door open, a visible crack of sunlight seeped into the house.

"Hey, Sasu --" he started to say, but stopped as he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Man, dobe… I don't get why your boxers are so strange, but, at the same time… so **sexy**." He heard the raven say in an unusually seductive voice.

Then he heard him sigh deeply, sniffing something.

Naruto's eyes widened, he stepped back into the house, pushing the door wide open, only coming to confront Sasuke in an odd position...

A really **odd **position…

He was **sniffing** his boxers! His **favorite** boxers!

Naruto's mind **fried**. His eyes **burned**. His thoughts were a blank as he stared at the raven.

"What… **are**… you doing, Sasuke?" The blond asked, appalled.

Sasuke instantaneously pulled the boxers away from his face, shocked that Naruto was standing there; he though he had left!

The raven opened his mouth, but a small strangled sort of sound came out. He flushed a deep crimson red.

He opened it again, and, surprisingly, words came out. "I was just…" He stared at the boxers. "I didn't… I thought -- **nothing**." He said quickly as he hid the boxers behind his back.

"Well, that doesn't look like **nothing** to me, Sasuke-teme! You hentai!" Naruto growled, bonking him on the head.

**"Ow! Dobe, I'm** **sorry**!**"**

"Liar! Hentai! You big lying, hentai of a pervert!" Naruto kept slamming him on his head.

"They were **dirty! **So I brought 'em over here to wash 'em! You gotta believe me!"

"Liar! You **stole **'em!"

"Okay… so **maybe **I did… but, come on, Naruto, forgive me!"

**"NO!"**

"Please?!"

"No, no, no!" Then Naruto frowned, looking around. "Did you happen to take anything **else **from my place?" He questioned, rage burning in his eyes.

Sasuke was silent, his eyes shifting from side to side.

**"Did you?!"**

"…"

**"SASUKE! DID YOU?!"**

"…Noooooooo…"

Naruto screamed out of pure rage and lunged towards Sasuke, but, Sasuke, being as quick as he was, dodged him.

They ran around the house, the oh, so **'Great Uchiha'**, squealing like a little girl as he was being chased around by the raging blond.

XxXxXxXxX

(1) Yeah... Sasuke cleaning a house? I don't see him doing that, but... you know, it's the first thing that comes to mind. -snickering-

Hehe. So, there you go... Lol. I didn't think it was all that funny, but my opinion will change if you tell me if it was good or not, 'cause, I swear... I'm doubting putting it up. Lol.

**Please review! :)**


End file.
